dragonhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocco
Rocco was a citizen of Dragonhollow and curator of the Pixel Art Museum. =History= ---- Early Activities Before immigrating to Dragonhollow, Rocco was one of the colonists on its moon, Cabbage. While there he lived nearby and considered himself a friend of Applejax. He arrived in Summergate via airship on 4E:146 and settled in southeast Trance Swamp upon the invitation of its mayor Trancesk8er. However, his time there quickly became contentious when he hit Trance with his sword and stole torches, leading the mayor to kill him. Rocco fled northeast of the capital and built a small house there but was unable to establish a claim with his golden shovel as he lacked the necessary claimblocks. Public Enemy No. 1 Rocco became a thorn in the side of his neighbors through a series of attacks and thefts, while others found his general demeanor irritating. Print unsuccessfully lobbied Acey to temporary silence him and he even managed to test the legendary patience of Sprankles. ]] Some residents made unflattering comparisons to Mason, so it was inevitable that the community would eventually pursue a similar solution to their troubles. On 4E:166, a group of vigilantes took maters into their own hands. Rocco fell for a ruse by Trancesk8er and was killed by Retro. Tater then followed Rocco after he resurrected at Lignum Vitae, discovered his home, and repeatedly killed him in order to counter his disturbances and discourage further such behavior. Nevertheless, Rocco remained defiant and tried to reacquire what he'd lost by ambushing other Summerlanders. Eventually he found common cause with ShadowTux, who'd also been murdered by Tater, and moved into Hill House with him. He publicly swore vengeance against everyone. Several days later, Tox and Nut trapped Rocco beneath the Snowcrest Token Underground, where he shivered alone in the dark until he eventually starved to death. Perhaps in retaliation, Rocco lured Tox to the basement of Hill House under the auspices of trade and then attempted to stab the bearded man in the back with an enchanted golden sword borrowed from ShadowTux. Unfortunately, Rocco died with the scent of his own burning flesh thick in his nostrils. ]] When ShadowTux left Dragonhollow, Panda seized Hill House and evicted Rocco. As his shenanigans continued and public displeasure reached a tipping point, Acey briefly toyed with the idea of incarcerating him in Brookcastle Prison for a cooling-off period. When she declined to do so, a number of local bandits including Tater, Master, and NeonicDolphin carried out harassing actions that drove Rocco further from Summergate where he was less likely to be a nuisance. On 4E:169, Rocco's house—which still remained unclaimed—was burnt to the ground. With no food, tools, or armor he wandered through the streets of Summergate as a hobo, begging for help from anyone who would listen. Eventually he left the relative safety of Summergate Church and swam across Summer Pond to the front gate of Tox's Cabin, where he requested sanctuary from Tox. His pleas were heard and he was allowed inside, only to find himself imprisoned within the dark depths of the Tox Box where he starved to death three days later. Rocco Redeemed With all of his possessions lost, his life in constant danger, and completely cut off from the community, Rocco officially renounced his old ways and pledged to become a peaceful and productive member of Dragonhollow. and Tox on the First Bearcote Expedition]]Through a sponsorship from Tox, Rocco was permitted to return to Trance Swamp and build a home. Under the agreement, Tox provided a security deposit of 32 diamonds to be held in trust for a month by mayor Trancesk8er. At the end of the month if Rocco had displayed good behavior towards his neighbors, he would receive the 32 diamonds and become fully accepted by the townsfolk. If he had not, Trancesk8er would receive the 32 diamonds, Rocco would be expelled from Trance Swamp, and an open bounty would be placed against him at the Summergate community board. Rocco fulfilled the terms of the agreement and built Reindeerio, in the process becoming a proud Swampian. He eventually added a beacon to the house, purchased at a discounted rate from Retronglomerate. Through volunteer work and trade, he was able to turn over a new leaf and forge new friendships, considering Retro and Tox his “very best friends.” With his social reputation redeemed, Rocco decided he needed a home closer to downtown Summergate and rented a condominium from RetroCondo. , Rocco's home in Trance Swamp|left]]Rocco attended the First Eastbrook Races at Eastbrook Raceway. For a time, he owned the claim deed for the Ferret Cage. Searching for camaraderie and adventure, he joined the First Bearcote Expedition on 4E:244, though he did not live to see its conclusion. On 4E:248, Rocco opened and became lead curator of the Pixel Art Museum on the West Road. Citing his increasingly busy schedule, Rocco sadly announced he would be departing Dragonhollow for the considerable future. On 4E:298, he attended his own funeral at his grave in Summergate Sematary. His will decreed that his belongings be divided between his two closest companions, Tox and Retro. The deed to the Pixel Art Museum was taken over by Retro for safekeeping, but Panda acquired his Reindeerio swamp home before either man could secure it. He would return in time to take part in the Summergate Secret Santa and provided assistance to Tox, Retro, and Katie with clearing terrain in preparation for the construction of the Summergate Post Office, where he would eventually receive a mailbox. ]] Rocco eventually constructed his Roc's Nest treehouse behind the Post Office on property leased to him free of charge by Retro. It was conveniently within walking distance of his museum, where he continued to work on his final exhibit, The Elegant Katie. Though he was absent for the violence and terror taking place amidst the Fall of Summer on 4E:412, roving warbands of marauders looted and destroyed both his museum and treehouse. Later Life Rocco migrated to the Badlands in the last days of the Fourth Era. Struggling to survive in the barren desert, he made his way to the Rim and lived in the shadow of Stony Sands, drawn like many others by the healing promise of Hyperion's regenerative beacon. ]] On 4E:423, Rocco joined several other adventurers in a raid on the Skeleton Den. While the others tried less direct methods, he dug straight down under the sands with his fists and became the first to reach the dungeon itself, but when he pierced the stone dome's ceiling he tragically fell to his death. In the Fifth Era, he was a member of the Dragon Hunters. Rocco was last seen on 5E:170 =Notable Builds= ---- =Gallery= ---- File:2015-10-02_21.49.01.png|Boating during the First Bearcote Expedition File:2015-10-03_02.46.00.png|With Tox during the First Bearcote Expedition File:2015-10-02_22.04.23.png|Climbing a rock File:2015-10-03_01.40.13.png|In a boat File:2015-10-06_03.09.28.png|Inside the Tox Box File:2015-10-22_03.24.17.png|At his Pixel Art Museum File:2015-10-22_04.05.11.png|With Retro in Tohbeh's grave File:2015-11-06_05.19.54.png|At the Summergate Nether Hub File:2015-11-06_05.19.57.png|Showing his Panda side File:2015-10-22_03.33.01.png|Inspecting Tox's face for a portrait with Retro at the Pixel Art Museum File:2015-11-06_05.05.34.png|In the Tox Box with Sedron File:2015-11-25_06.19.29.png|Outside Tox's Cabin in Summergate File:2015-12-22_02.32.45.png|Dropping off his wishlist for the Summergate Secret Santa File:2015-12-22_02.43.51.png|In Summergate File:2015-12-26_03.55.25.png|Opening his Summergate Secret Santa gifts File:2016-01-17_20.32.28.png|With Retro at Summergate Pond File:2016-01-17_20.56.23.png|Exploring alongside Retro File:2016-01-17_22.25.02.png|At High Yield File:2016-01-22_00.27.28.png|Rocco's stuff pls no take File:2016-01-22_00.34.00.png|Helping Katie clear land for the Summergate Post Office File:2016-01-22_00.43.04.png|With HyperSilence (wearing Acey's head) File:2016-01-22_21.20.55.png|At the future site of Summergate Post Office with Retro and Katie File:2016-03-29_06.02.10.png|Outside Stony Sands with Acey and Jack Firebane File:2016-03-29_06.25.11.png|At dusk in the Badlands with Jack Firebane File:2016-03-29_06.27.48.png|Burying Acey with Jack Firebane and Tox File:2016-03-29_06.29.42.png|Peering into Acey's hole File:2016-03-29_06.31.18.png|Searching for the Skeleton Den with Jack Firebane File:2016-03-30_02.26.02.png|On the glass roof of Stony Sands File:2016-03-30_07.01.07.png|In Bad Landing with Retro File:2016-03-30_07.04.03.png|Fighting off the hordes side-by-side with Retro and Tox File:2016-03-30_07.04.59.png|On fire in Bad Landing File:2016-03-30_07.06.39.png|In Bad Landing with Retro File:2016-03-30_07.13.34.png|Underground with Retro File:2016-03-30_07.16.45.png|At the Wall File:2016-03-30_07.19.39.png|Locked out of Stony Sands =Behind the Scenes= ---- The following is out-of-universe information about the real world Dragonhollow. Rocco should not be confused with Rocco Nicholls, whose in-game name is Rockster160. Category:People Category:Citizens Category:Summerlands Residents Category:Badlands Residents Category:Pandora Residents Category:Swampians Category:Dragon Hunters